thejusticeworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Koichi Kimura
Koichi Kimura (木村　輝一, Kimura Kouichi ), is a fictional character in the anime series Digimon Frontier. Koichi is the final member to join the team. He was chosen to wield the Spirits of Darkness which hold AncientSphinxmon's power. Role in Discord Arc He and his brother Koji Minamoto went down the streets. They heared somthing. they hide themselve in fear. Wrath was on the hunt with Sloth. Koichi tried to sneak up to Koji, but Wrath caught him. Koji ran from hiding to safe hi brother. Wrath killed them. Appearance He has dark blue eyes and black hair that is parted to the sides of his face. He wears khaki pants with a violet long-sleeved shirt under a short-sleeved button-up that is left open, and green sneakers with yellow streaks. Description He is Koji Minamoto's twin brother and the elder of the twins. Their parents divorced when they were very young, and neither twin could remember the other. His mother never told him about his brother and Koichi only learned about Koji when his grandmother told him on her deathbed. Koichi, feeling that his mother had enough to worry about, didn't tell her that he knew he had a brother, so he went out to find Koji on his own. After finding out where he lived, Koichi started to periodically watch Koji and his folks, yearning to meet his newfound brother, but never able to bring himself to interrupt the seemingly happy family. Overtime, deep in his heart, Koichi began to grow bitter that their father had abandoned him and their mother, whom Koichi worried for as she worked long, hard hours despite the fact that she was unwell. On the same day that the rest of the Digidestined were eventually gathered and brought to the Digital World, he decided he would meet Koji, and followed him to the train station. Koichi found himself running to catch up with Koji, but he lost his footing and fell down a flight of stairs, collapsing as a result. Koichi was soon after taken to an isolated sector in the Digital World where he met Cherubimon, who, after sensing the sadness and darkness that resided in his heart, enticed him to join his cause. He erased Koichi's memories and gave him the corrupted Human Spirit of Darkness to give him a semi-physical form as Duskmon. His memories lay dormant until he found himself face to face with Koji for the first time. Slowly, overtime he began to remember bits of his past, however, this caused him great pain and distress, and he found himself out of rage and confusion pursuing and attacking Koji periodically. This continued until Ophanimon's power intercepted one of his attacks and triggered all of his memories to return. Cherubimon would later gain influence over Duskmon's actions one last time before Koji finally freed Koichi from his control. After this, Koichi would come to realize and accept that the powers of darkness didn't have to be evil if he chose not to view them as such, and henceforth wielded the newly purified Spirits of Darkness, fighting alongside his brother and the other DigiDestined. Later on, Koichi began to realize that, in reality, he was not truly in the Digital World. On multiple occasions, the DigiDestined were seriously hurt, revealing their Fractal Code, which all viable beings within the digital world possess. However, each time, Koichi was far less injured and appeared to not have a Fractal Code. At some point, Crusadermon informed him that he was a spirit within the Digital World and this troubled him for the rest of the season. Bokomon overheard with Crusadermon said and, even though he promised Koichi that he wouldn't tell anyone, told the other Digidestined about it. Ironically this did not include Koji, because at the time Koichi was talking to Koji and they were out of ear shot. It eventually becomes apparent that Koichi's mind had somehow arrived in the digital world after he'd lost consciousness in the real world. As the final battles with Lucemon ensued, Koichi sacrificed himself to save the other DigiDestined, giving his spirits of darkness to his brother, Koji. The powers of light and darkness begin to react within Koji's body, helping trigger Koji and Takuya's final evolution into Susanoomon. In the final episode it is revealed by Loweemon that Koichi is still alive but is badly hurt. The other Digidestined returned to the real world to find Koichi comatose and barely alive in the emergency room where doctors and nurses were desperately trying to revive him, but Koji's tears and everyone's D-Tectors were able to bring him out of his coma. In the epilogue it shows that he happily manages to reunite Koji with their mother, and also the twins visited their sick biological mother often at her home. Category:Kakashi's/Tigger's Group Category:Heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Men Category:Character Category:Humans Category:Sibling Category:Article stubs Category:Teenagers